All Along
by sonic-roses
Summary: Rose starts to find mysterious notes left to her in books. Could she have a secret admirer?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Written for the New Who Fic Olympics over on Tumblr. Beta'd by the lovely ifonlyx33

* * *

Rose was having a really crappy day. Between exams piling up and her part time job at the library, she was really stressed out. She would quit the job, if she and her mum didn't need that extra money. She had an hour's work before she could get home. Looking over to the desk with the piles of return books, she sighed, getting to work so that she could get home faster.  
Rose had scanned what felt like 50 books and was really wishing to be just done with everything when a coffee cup was placed in front of her.  
"Oh thank God," Rose exclaimed, picking up the cup and drinking from it. Turning around in her chair, she saw her mate Clara grinning down at her.  
"I thought you would need that after today's exam," Clara said.  
"You are a lifesaver, Oswald," Rose said, taking small sips of her coffee.  
"Nah, you'd do the same for me." Clara shrugged, leaning in to look at the pile of books on the desk.  
Looking closer, Rose noticed that Clara was dressed up nicer than usual.  
She smirked thinking her friend might have a date.  
"So, Clara, you're looking extra nice today. What's the occasion?" she asked with some mirth to her tone.  
Clara smiled widely, like she couldn't control all her excitement. " I have a date, with Nina," she staged whispered.  
Rose laughed, happy at Clara's obvious excitement of the date.  
"Well, finally. I was beginning to think you two would never get together."  
Rose shook her head and took books from Clara as she handed them. "So, who asked who?" Rose asked  
"Well I was a bit nervous, and she was a bit nervous. So we both kind of just blurt out about getting dinner or a movie, and the rest was giggles and her pretty smile." Clara said distractedly. Rose grinned feeling extremely happy for her friend.  
Clara frowned handing over the next book. "Rose, there's a note on this for you."  
Rose took the book, a mathematics one, that had a sticky note on the front that read,  
"Rose Tyler- look inside."  
"Wha—?" Rose flipped open the book, and could feel Clara getting over her shoulder just to get a better on another page was a sticky note saying, "I think you are gorgeous."  
Rose tilted her head frowning a bit.  
"Well, looks like you've got a secret admirer," Rose heard Clara say from behind her.  
Rose turned and looked at her, "You're having me on aren't you?, did you put it there?" she asked her.  
Clara shook her head. "Why do you think I would do this? I don't need anonymity to tell you you're gorgeous," she said smirking.  
Rose laughed. "Point there," she said. Taking the note from the book and holding it up to her face she scrutinized it. "So if it's not a joke, then it's probably a new form of flirting Jack has found," Rose said, flicking the note onto the table.  
"Rose how come you are so sure it's a joke? I'm pretty sure someone fancies you," Rose softened, thinking it had been a while since things had ended with Mickey. And how this could actually be something nice.  
"Oh!" Clara exclaimed, pulling rose out of her thoughts, "Late for a date." She hurried toward the exit and as she turned around to give her a wave, Rose crossed her fingers, held them up for Clara to see.  
Going back to work and head a bit in the clouds thinking of dates, happy friends and a possible secret admirer.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Rose was hurrying to a lecture. Having two books and a notebook didn't really help out the rushing part. Her astronomy book was slipping from her grasp and fell to the floor.

"No c'mon," Rose puffed out as she kneeled down to pick it up.

She saw a flash of a white hand beating her to it, picking up the book.

Rose got up and locked eyes with John, her friend Donna's brother.

She smiled at him. She knew him a bit, same circle of friends and all.

"Here you go," he said moving to hand her the book, but suddenly took all the books from her "I can carry them."

Rose was grateful for the help those books were hell on her arms.

"Ta, I'm heading to building three," She started to walk towards the place.

He perked up at that his face transforming with a big grin.

"That's where I'm heading too, you picked the lecture on astronomy?" he asked.

Rose nodded "Yeah, I kind of just needed to pick one and astronomy seemed the easiest, but I actually like it, how come I haven't seen you in class before?" she curiously asked him. She hadn't seen him the class had started last week.

"Well," he drew out, shifting the books to his left arm, using his free hand to tug on his ear. "I actually have gone to the wrong class for the past week."

"Really?"

He nodded quickly and began to explain how anatomy was so interesting that he completely forgot he was supposed to be in astronomy instead.

Rose threw her head back and laughed. Looking at him she smiled, tongue in between her teeth.

He beamed at her, a little blush to his cheeks, and with his hair sticking in all directions. And if Rose thought he was a bit gorgeous she kept it to herself.

They walked in companionable silence the rest of the way.

At the library Rose was in a better mood than the last time she was at work.

She was on book collecting duty, pulling a cart around with her and went to all the tables.

Not really looking at all the books, she was surprised to see one with another of those sticky notes. It's was a joke book, one of the ones for children. The sticky note read FOR ROSE

She smiled, quickly flipping through the book to find another note.

She found the note "I like your smile but I love your laugh"

Rose bit her lip to try to keep herself from smiling.

Maybe this wasn't a practical joke, she was warming up to the idea of someone liking her. She slipped the note into her pocket and went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a bit cold in the coffee shop, but rose thought it definitely beat the sun heating up outside.

Jack and Clara were getting drinks, they were just going to cozy in a corner and try to get some work done. Knowing her friends, Rose could bet they wouldn't.

"Here you go Rose," Jack laid her drink out in front of her.

She immediately reached for the icy coffee sat next to her on the loveseat while jack sat opposite of them.

"So," Clara began. "We should do something after exams."

"We have to get through exams first."

"Well I've got a few ideas about what we can do," Jack sent a salacious grin at them both.

"Jack!" both Rose and Clara said, fondly exasperated. Rose shook her head, Jack was great but some days it felt like he only had one thing on his mind.

"Why don't we talk about your secret admirer?" Clara said excitedly.

"No!"

But it seemed to be too late. Jack was smiling glancing between Rose and Clara.

"What secret admirer?" he asked

Rose groaned and buried her head in her hands, hoping to hide the blush she felt coming on. Clara rushly leaned in towards jack. "Well, it seems someone fancies Rose, and they may be too shy to tell her, so she's getting notes in books."

"Oh really?" jack's high pitched voice boomed out. Rose looked up at him, he was smirking right at Rose.

"Jack I knew it was you!" Rose barely contained herself from screeching out.

" I swear it wasnt me Rosie."

The tension was broken when they felt someone approaching. "Hey John!" Jack enthusiastically made space for him to join them.

"Hello," John said as he wiggled his fingers in a greeting to everyone. Rose grinned at him.

Clara stared at him for a moment before asking "Aren't you Donna's brother?"

"Yes, actually I was suppose to meet her here, but I was running late," he said sheepishly.

"Well it's a good thing we are here to keep you company, " Jack seemed very eager to keep John with them, even though Rose could tell John felt nervous.

The minutes turned to hours but to the three friends it felt like no time had passed at all. It was half past four when Rose suddenly jumped up and started to gather her things.

"I'm going to be late, I've got to pick up Tony."

"Can I walk you, with you, I mean," he stuttered out as he quickly got up.

"Well only if you don't mind cutting through the park."

"Not at all."

They left talking amicably together, both with big smiles and a bit of a blush to their faces.

Jack stretched out in his chair and grinned at Clara.

"I bet those two have no idea that they didn't even say goodbye to us."

Clara smiled "probably not," she turned more fully to Jack, "Now tell me, what are you up too?"

"What?"

"John and Rose, your stupid grin tells me you're all over this!" clara exclaimed.

" Well if you must know…"

Rose was stuck at work, lost in her thoughts while absentmindedly cleaning up. Walking together with John had been interesting. He almost never stopped talking, it was surprising to her how endearing she found it. He would point out a tree or dog and just give facts or tell her a story. They just seemed to gravitate towards to each other, before they knew it they were arm in arm, walking around like if they normally did this.

They picked up Tony together. Tony seemed to like John enough to be okay with him walking them to the bust stop. All in all Rose had nice day, and was surprised to find herself thinking about John a lot more than she should.

Rose found a copy of Pride and Prejudice on her desk. She knew for a fact it wasn't hers. Upon inspection it was clear that it also did not belong to the library. Rose flipped through the book. Sure enough there was a bright yellow sticky note ' Meet me tomorrow. 3:15 in Rm 105'

Rose wasn't to sure of whether this was a good idea, she didn't exactly know who was leaving these notes. And why would they want to meet in the unused music room? She took out her phone, texted Clara the note, and hoped she would know what to do.

Her phoned pinged, Clara had texted in all capitals ' GO! YOU WONT REGRET IT'

Rose sighed and shook her head. Taking the book, she knew she was going to really think about what she would do.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking to class with John had become a routine thing. But today rose wasn't feeling particularly chatty.

"Do you want to have lunch together today?"

The question pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh! I'm actually just going to grab lunch and head to the library, it's not really fun," Rose didn't want him to get bored or anything.

"I could go with you as protection," he whispered conspiratorially

Rose tried to hold back her smile. This would be the part where he said something completely crazy. She always played along though.

"Protect me from what?"

"Well from the weevils of course."

"The what!?"

"Oh you know the aliens that live in the sewers," he told her, his tone suggesting that she actually did know what on earth he was talking about.

"You're daft," Rose sputtered affectionately, tilted her head, she found herself hoping that he would kiss her. But he seemed to not realize the signs she was sending him, or deliberately ignoring them.

John was staring ahead, a content look on his face.

"Yeah well you love it," He realized what he had said before Rose did.

Before she could say anything he grabbed her hand "Run!"

It proved to be a successful distraction. Rose intertwined their fingers together.

"Why are we running?" Rose asked, not that she was complaining, this was nice.

"Because we, Rose Tyler are going to be late to class."

They actually weren't, but holding hands was nice and the running felt like an adventure.

Rose was in room 105, but it was only three. She had come early just to see the place. She was also building up nerve. If she came early and changed her mind she would still have time to leave. This all could still be a joke or some stalker bloke. Rose thought back to having lunch with John today. He seemed very nervous and a bit distracted too. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but she hoped that this was all him.

By the time three fifteen rolled around Rose was giddy with anticipation. When she checked her phone again it was three twenty, she was a bit worried. By three thirty she was annoyed and heading out the door. Just when she turned the handle to open the door, it was pulled open. Jack came inside the room but didn't say anything, he was holding a book. He looked like he had run to get here.

"Oh great! I knew this was a prank!" Rose crossed her arms, glaring at a heaving Jack who was still trying to catch his breath. "Jack you're such a-"

Jack vigorously shook his head "John, the notes were from John," he managed to get out.

"Oh," rose puffed out a breath and relaxed her stance. She was honestly starting to get a bit mad at Jack. "Well, why isn't he here?"

Jack grimaced "We were in chemistry and john accidentally set fire to something, mind you I think he was trying to make it explode but any way, his hands were burned and they took him to emergencies."

Rose just stood there, taking all the new information in. How typical of John to accidentally on purpose set something on fire. Her second thought was just massive worry for him.

"Oh god, was it bad?"

"No, just a bit of blistering really, I saw him before they took him, he told me to put this on your desk," Jack handed her the book he was holding. " I thought it was better to give it to you so you could know."

Rose bit her lip, quickly scanning through the copy of To Kill a Mockingbird. The note read 'I'm so sorry! Please believe me.'

Rose looked up from the book to Jack

"C'mon, I want to go see john and you're driving," she pointed a finger a jack and walked out the door.

Rose rushed into the room. There he was sitting on a bed, fingers wrapped up, looking absolutely miserable. He looked up, his smile when he saw her transformed his face.

She just stood there, like looking at him in a new light.

"Rose," he said her name so happily, despite probably being in pain and poked with needles.

She couldn't help it. She practically jumped into his arms. Burying her neck into the crook of his neck

"Are you okay? Never blow stuff up again. Unless I'm there to help, okay?" she felt him nod. Rose pulled back to make sure he was taking her seriously. He looked right into her eyes.

"I promise."

Rose nodded not really trusting her voice at the moment. He stroked her face tenderly with his bandaged hand. Rose leaned in closing her eyes to the touch. "You do realise that now you are going to be witnessing many explosions," He grinned down at her.

Rose smiled back, smacking his arm.

"Well with you that's not so bad."

John was smiling brilliantly at her and leaned in, to kiss her probably. But there was still something that Rose wanted to bring up. She pulled back giving him a small reassuring squeeze to his arm at his alarmed look.

"Those notes in the books. It was you all along," The panicked look on his face gave him away.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Rose."

"Come off it, Jack told me everything," He sulked a bit and then sighed pulling Rose closer to him, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"I was planning a big romantic reveal, then all this happened. I really am sorry Rose," She could feel her face almost breaking with how big her grin was.

"Do you really think I'm gorgeous?"

"Oh yes."

" You really love my laugh?"

" I love your everything, Rose Tyler,"

That was it. That was the moment she knew she was done for. She held his face in her hands and kissed him. It was soft sips of kisses, soft lips and peppermint taste. It might have seemed a bit awkward, what with his injured hand, but it was perfect for them.

"I like everything about you too," rose murmured against his lips.


End file.
